Phase-change memories are based on phase-change materials that exhibit at least two different states. Phase-change material may be used in memory cells to store bits of data. The states of phase-change material may be referred to as amorphous and crystalline states. The states may be distinguished because the amorphous state generally exhibits higher resistivity than does the crystalline state. Generally, the amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure, while the crystalline state involves a more ordered lattice. Some phase-change materials exhibit more than one crystalline state, e.g. a face-centered cubic (FCC) state and a hexagonal closest packing (HCP) state. These two crystalline states have different resistivities and may be used to store bits of data. In the following description, the amorphous state generally refers to the state having the higher resistivity, and the crystalline state generally refers to the state having the lower resistivity.
Phase change in the phase-change materials may be induced reversibly. In this way, the memory may change from the amorphous state to the crystalline state and from the crystalline state to the amorphous state, in response to temperature changes. The temperature changes to the phase-change material may be achieved in a variety of ways. For example, a laser can be directed to the phase-change material, current may be driven through the phase-change material, or current can be fed through a resistive heater adjacent the phase-change material. In any of these methods, controllable heating of the phase-change material causes controllable phase change within the phase-change material.
A phase-change memory including a memory array having a plurality of memory cells that are made of phase-change material may be programmed to store data utilizing the memory states of the phase-change material. One way to read and write data in such a phase-change memory device is to control a current and/or a voltage pulse that is applied to the phase-change material. The level of current and/or voltage generally corresponds to the temperature induced within the phase-change material in each memory cell.
To achieve higher density phase-change memories, a phase-change memory cell can store multiple bits of data. Multi-bit storage in a phase-change memory cell can be achieved by programming the phase-change material to have intermediate resistance values or states. If the phase-change memory cell is programmed to three different resistance levels, 1.5 bits of data per cell can be stored. If the phase-change memory cell is programmed to four different resistance levels, 2 bits of data per cell can be stored, and so on. For simplicity, the description in this disclosure is substantially focused on four different resistance levels or states and 2 bits of data per cell. This is, however, for illustrative purposes only and not intended to limit the scope of the invention. In principle it is possible to store 3 or more states. To program a phase-change memory cell to an intermediate resistance value, the amount of crystalline material coexisting with amorphous material and hence the cell resistance is controlled using a suitable write strategy.